Kimbilio
Kimbilio (Swahili: Kimbilio, "Refuge") is the most populous city in Huria, and the most populous city in Nyanda. Often described as the "New York of Huria", Kimbilio is a major economic center of the country, classed as an Alpha+ global city, and excerising great power over the Hurian economy, as well as serving as the home of its largest and most profitable companies. It is the cultural and economy heart of Huria, and sets the standard by which all other cities in the nation, Defiance itself excluded, are measured in terms of importance, wealth, and political prestige. Founded at the mouth of Huria's largest natural harbor, Kimbilio is divided into seven districts, all large enough to be counted as sub-sectors of Nyanda. Six of the seven sub-sectors—N/A, N/A, N/A, N/A, N/A, and N/A— were merged into a Kimbilio-proper to form a single city 1903. Based on the 2012 national census, there were 10,427,248 citizens living in Kimbilio, spread across an area of N/A km, making the city the most-densely population in Huria. More than 400 languages spoken in the city, making Kimbilio one of the most lingustically diverse cities in the world. The Kimbilio Metropolitian Area had a population of 21.4 million people, making it the largest metropolitian area in the country. Kimbilio's roots can be traced back to 881, when a fishing village was founded here by Swahili settlers from East Africa. 200 years later, it was the capital of the Nyeusi Empire and a major trading port, with ships frequently travelling to East Africa, India, Indochina and Arabia loaded with fish. In 1738, the city was bombarded by the Africana, a ship under the command of explorer Carter Moore. Moore's forces then took over the land and built a city, Cartersville, on the site of the former Nyeusi capital. Cartersville then became the administrative center for Moore's Free State of Huria. The Hurian Slave Revolt began in Cartersville when King William I was assassinated. Most of the city was burned down by the revolters. During the Hurian War of Independence, the former city and the surrounding area was secured by the Hurian Land Forces. During this time, the Hurians began building a new city on the site of the burned down Cartersville, and on the 19th September 1897, one week after the end of the war, Supreme Commander Othello Williams unveiled the new city of Kimbilio and declared it the capital of Huria. The city served as Huria's capital from 1891 to 1941, when Supreme Commander Quentin Williams, moved the government from Kimbilio to Defiance on the 50th birthday of Huria. Since then, however, Kimbilio has continued to serve as a major government center, though in a much reduced capacity, often the site of government meetings and celebrations outside of the marching grounds of Defiance. Kimbilio's roles in the government and the military continue to serve as major investments to the Hurian military, and the city today remains the national capital of technical military research. History Kimbilio's roots can be traced back to 881, when a fishing village was founded here by Swahili settlers from East Africa. 200 years later, it was the capital of the Nyeusi Empire and a major trading port, with ships frequently travelling to East Africa, India, Indochina and Arabia loaded with fish. In 1738, the city was bombarded by the Africana, a ship under the command of explorer Carter Moore. Moore's forces then took over the land and built a city, Cartersville, on the site of the former Nyeusi capital. Cartersville then became the administrative center for Moore's Free State of Huria. The Hurian Slave Revolt began in Cartersville when King William I was assassinated. Most of the city was burned down by the revolters. During the Hurian War of Independence, the former city and the surrounding area was secured by the Hurian Land Forces. During this time, the Hurians began building a new city on the site of the burned down Cartersville, and on the 19th September 1897, one week after the end of the war, Supreme Commander Othello Williams unveiled the new city of Kimbilio and declared it the capital of Huria. The city served as Huria's capital from 1891 to 1941, when Supreme Commander Quentin Williams, moved the government from Kimbilio to Defiance on the 50th birthday of Huria. Since then, however, Kimbilio has continued to serve as a major government center, though in a much reduced capacity, often the site of government meetings and celebrations outside of the marching grounds of Defiance. Kimbilio's roles in the government and the military continue to serve as major investments to the Hurian military, and the city today remains the national capital of technical military research. Geography Climate Cityscape Demographics Religion Economy Education Transportation Culture Category:Cities in Huria Category:Copyright